I would divide the goals to be achieved in two categories. Some of my goals can be defined as general and include the acquisition of a solid formation in electrophysiology and measurement of intracellular ionic activities, both on technical and theoretical grounds. The laboratory in which I intend to spend the time of the award offers contrasted warranties in these regards. The other goal can be defined as particular and are related to the subject of the project, that is, I intend to acquire expertise in stimulus-response coupling processes in general, and in the heart muscle in particular. I also expect to profit enormously from the wide spectrum of scientific environment in which I will be immerse these years.